1. Field
The present invention relates to storage devices having a rotatable portion, such as a tape reel, and more particularly to lock systems for securing the rotatable portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices, such as magnetic tape cartridges, may provide a means for securing a rotatable portion (e.g., a tape reel) of the storage device against unwanted rotation or other movement. Such securing means ought to be releasable so that the rotatable portion can rotate freely when the storage device is accessed for reading and/or writing of data onto media disposed on the rotatable portion. By example, a tape cartridge may have a reel with magnetic tape disposed thereon, and the reel may be secured from rotation when the tape cartridge is stored in a library system, and upon retrieval of the tape cartridge for access in a drive, the reel may be freed for rotation so that the magnetic tape disposed on the reel may be accessed.
With further regard to tape cartridges, conventional art includes a reel that has teeth disposed on a radial edge of the reel (i.e., facing radially from an axis of rotation), and an arm mechanism attached to a housing of the tape cartridge that pivots to engage the teeth of the reel to prevent reel rotation and pivots away from the teeth so that the reel can rotate. Such mechanisms can be complicated and typically provide for a single point of contact between the teeth and the arm. Another locking mechanism is also conventional and provides for a more distributed contact surface between a locking mechanism and a portion of the reel. This locking mechanism in the context of a tape cartridge is illustrated in FIG. 1. This locking mechanism has certain disadvantages as well, which are described herein. Therefore, a demand exists for an improved mechanism to releasably secure a rotatable portion of a storage device.